


Do you love me?

by That_WeridPreson



Series: Short Stories/One shots [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Catra (She-Ra), Canon Lesbian Relationship, Confessions, Dom/sub, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Lesbian Sex, Sub Catra (She-Ra), Top Adora (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_WeridPreson/pseuds/That_WeridPreson
Summary: After a fun night with Catra, She-ra began aftercare, only she didn't realize how deep Catra was in subspace during it. When the sub asked if the warrior really loved her, she beings to think she went a little too rough.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Short Stories/One shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875730
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	Do you love me?

"That's it, baby, just a bit longer, hold it for me Kitty," She-Ra grunted out as she pushed her hand into the soft fabric next to her girlfriend. 

Catra was moaning in pure bliss when she was able to finally release the longing climax shes been holding for a while. She felt like she was flying at how amazing and breathtaking it all was. 

"Such a good girl, Taking my fingers like that," She-Ra whispered into the subs ear. She-Ra herself felt the same way. she slowly got up, getting ready to take care of Catra after the hour of pain and pleasure.

No words were giving back, she understood, and let Catra be while she went to start the bathtub. 

\----------------------

She-ra held Catra close as she worked the fur products into the tan fur. It was quiet, aside from the humming and the sound of the waterfall. 

"How are you holding up baby?" The warrior whispered out. 

Catra bit her lip, her eyes shut tight as she shook. "Do you love me?" 

The blonde stopped and froze. _'fuck, Maybe I went a little too hard on her, shit,'_

"Of course I do baby, Why wouldn't I?" Her hands went back to gently rubbing everything in and then washing it off. 

"b-because I disobeyed you many times tonight," 

It was then the first one knew Catra was still in subspace or at least a headspace of some kind. She frowned slightly. "No baby, It's okay, everything okay. I still love you. It's in the past now, we already did your punishment. Next time will go slower, I'm sorry baby," 

Catra nodded as she leaned back into She-Ra bare chest. 

The two did everything else in silence. When it came to sleeping, Catra curled in on herself and pushed herself against Adora. Adora was holding her, whispering but how well she did. 


End file.
